Escucha mi voz
by Woozii
Summary: La razón de seguir ahí es porque él sabe que algún día Tooru volvería con él.


**Disclaimer:** HQ! Y sus personajes son de Furudate-sensei.

 **NA:** Esto es para la _Oikage week_ de Tumblr.

* * *

 **—Escucha mi voz—**

[1] verano; Campo.

* * *

Era en mañanas como estas que preguntas tipo; "¿Para qué estoy vivo?" no tienen ni ton, ni son. Cuando la neblina cubre todo y se siente como si estuviera en un mundo diferente, más real y privado, más nada y más todo, más respuestas y más preguntas concentradas. Cuando sólo se tiene una taza de café humeante en una mano, en la otra una manta y llevas puesta la sudadera de la persona que quieres y que te quiere.

Los pájaros cantaban de antes que el sol comenzara a asomar y todavía podía oír a los grillos escondidos entre las malezas. Olía a humedad, madera quemada, hojas mojadas, naturaleza en su máximo esplendor alejado del ruido de la ciudad o los pueblos, lejos de las carreteras con los bulliciosos motores de automóviles. Lo mejor para ambos, pero sobre todo para él. Hacía frío y alrededor todo se veía en tonos grises mientras el cielo poco a poco tomaba color; anaranjado, violáceo, rosado, amarillos, un poco de verde claro y un celeste virgen.

Abandone la casa con la calidez que se creaba de la salamandra que había en el living y prendíamos en las noches cuando enfriaba, saliendo por el ventanal trasero, y sentí la hiedra gélida con rocío bajo mis pies. Respire hondo varias veces llenando mis pulmones del oxígeno mañanero. Camine directo, con la vista en un solo punto que destacaba entre tanto verdor.

—¿Oikawa-san?

No me respondió.

Estaba tirado boca abajo y me pregunte cómo se le ocurrió hacer eso con tal frío, pero pasaba a menudo que él se perdía en su mundo, por no decir que estaba atrapado en él, y era casi imposible sacarlo de ahí, o eso decían todos, en especial los expertos. Cuando su cabeza era su jaula personal.

No me gusta verlo de esa forma porque me rompe el corazón, así de simple.

Suavice mis facciones, olvido el frío y lo cubro con la manta que llevaba. Deje la taza que había traído para compartir en un lugar donde no se volteara y me termino acostando de la misma manera que él. Giro el rostro en su dirección y mirándolo directamente a los ojos lo sentí silencioso, más de lo usual. Toco su mano y sonrío para infundirle ánimos mientras daba un apretón a sus dedos largos.

—Tooru —llame su nombre y él me mira sin verme, pero era un avance—, sabes que te quiero, ¿cierto? —él no asiente, ni responde pero parpadea una vez. Eso era un "sí" en lo que habíamos acordado para comunicarnos. Pude respirar tranquilo mientras soltaba un ligero _bien—._ ¿Qué haces acá afuera? Te vas a enfermar si estás de esta forma. Aunque estemos en verano a esta hora de la mañana sigue helando.

Tarda en responder. El frío colaba por el cuerpo y sentí la manera en que la ropa se humedecía lentamente.

—Escuchando —fue todo lo que dijo.

Me sentí motivado. Otro gran avance.

—¿Qué escuchas?

—Todo. Creo que así regresara lo que falta en mi cabeza y lo que no puedo recordar —siguió diciendo con voz calma y lenta, latosa al oído de muchos, era ronca también y daba la impresión que lastimaba su garganta. No se me ocurrió interrumpirlo porque la emoción dentro de mí era mucha, ya que era la primera vez en meses que lo escuchaba hablar tanto. Su voz seguía como la recordaba, en parte—, pero me alegra que a ti te recuerde, Tobio-

Se cortó a la mitad. Dejó de hablar. Fue como si hubiera perdido las baterías y me habría asustado de no estar acostumbrado. Oikawa estaba dormido, con los ojos abiertos y haciendo acciones que cualquiera haría pero su consciencia dormía profundamente. Eran pocos segundos, con suerte minutos en que volvía a ser él y no en su totalidad. Otra vez ese vacío en sus ojos y silencioso Ser.

Acaricie su frente y quite los mechones de pelo que molestaban. Ahí donde le había quedado la única cicatriz del accidente visible, porque la que se encontraba en su nunca era tapada por el resto de su cabello.

Sé que volvería a mí. Algún día.

—Entiendo. Escuchas todo, pero te enfermaras acá afuera —murmuro mientras me siento en mi lugar y lo ayudo a reincorporarse también. Es igual que un niño o un muñeco. Sigue mis acciones sin quejarse. Me rio de que se llenó de tierra en su ropa y lo sacudo. Si fueran años anteriores, en una situación normal, él también se habría reído y me hubiera besado. Ahora soy yo quien se da impulso para darle un corto beso en los labios mientras me doy cuenta que la comisura de éstos tiemblan un poco, tal vez tratando de dar una sonrisa. Recojo la taza y tomo su mano—. Hoy tienes chequeo con el doctor, ¿recuerdas? Así que me encargaré de que te veas presentable. Sé que no te gusta ir y el tipo no te agrada pero es un profesional, por lo cual tendrás que aguantarte.

Camino de vuelta a la casa, con paso lento mientras me sigue sin soltar mi mano. De vez en cuando me da apretones también, sin mucha fuerza y que parecían querer comunicar que a pesar de todo me estaba escuchando. Su conciencia luchando por volver a flote, otra vez, y yo con paciencia esperando por él mientras me encargo de cuidarlo. Sigue contando algunas cosas acerca del desayuno y nuevamente siento el apretón entre mis dedos, le respondo con otro y él hace lo mismo.

Sé que volverá a mi algún día... Eso es lo que quiero creer.


End file.
